Bayas para el Arquero
by Ikiluk
Summary: No era algo que Fili pudiera llamar normal. Oh, no, claro que no. Era sin duda algo repudiable. Sin embargo, llevaba años cavilando y cavilando en lo mismo. Todo había surgido en una dulce y vomitiva noche de borrachera camino a Bree. ¿Cómo podía albergar ese pensamiento? ¿Cómo podía conciliar el sueño pensando semejante barbarie? Pero todo era culpa de Kili, como siempre.


Bayas para el Arquero.

_**Cavilaciones y exnovias.**_

No era algo que Fili pudiera llamar normal. Oh, no, claro que no. Era sin duda algo repudiable. Sin embargo, llevaba años cavilando y cavilando en lo mismo. Todo había surgido en una dulce y vomitiva noche de borrachera camino a Bree. ¿Cómo podía albergar ese pensamiento? ¿Cómo podía conciliar el sueño pensando semejante barbarie? Pero todo era culpa de Kili, como siempre. Es que Kili era un dios en mandarse cagadas. Aunque de todas las que pudo haberse mandado, ESA había sido la ganadora.

¡Pero era su hermano! ¿Por qué no podía ser un primo o un amigo de la familia… o un cuñado? Maldición, si existía la vida más allá de la muerte, de seguro los Valar lo condenarían a sufrir un fuego tortuoso y eterno como el que cargaba Morgoth. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse? Sí, pero… ¡¿Pero qué, enano sin pelotas?! ¡¿Dónde está tu valor, Fili nieto de Thrain?!

—¿Fili, estás bien? Te noto muy pensativo —preguntó Kili en las penumbras de su habitación.

Vaya, lo peor de todo era que estar enamorado de su hermano no solo era un pecado y toda esa mierda moralista, lo peor era que el infeliz le conocía tanto como él a sí mismo y eso causaba que incluso su propia mente fuera un espía de su hermano.

—¿Qué logro con mentirte? Sí, me pasa algo… pero no es algo que vaya a compartir contigo, Kili —respondió el rubio acostado en su cama y mirando al techo sin ánimos de nada.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pe-pero si siempre hemos compartido TODO!

—Decirlo así suena mal. No compartí a todas mis chicas contigo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Kili, desafiante.

—¿Maris?

—Sí.

—¿Alearik?

—Sí.

—¿La hermana de Alearik?

—También.

—¿Kith?

—Sep.

—¿Alyss? —Fili se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Claro.

—¿Possy?

—¿Possy?

—Sí, Possy.

—¿Estuviste con Possy? Eres un pervertido.

—Lo sé, pero al menos es una.  
—Una mitad Enana que de seguro también me recuerda.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Possy también?! —Fili se sentó en la cama para mirar a los ojos a su hermano—. ¿Con qué cara me llamas pervertido? ¡Si mal no recuerdo, le estuviste coqueteando a una Elfa cuando estábamos prisioneros donde Thranduil!

—¡Eso es una injuria y una calumnia!

—Espera a que Thorin se entere que además de Possy, le coqueteaste a una elfa. O peor, espera a que mamá se entere.

—¡Tú también estuviste con Possy!

—Pero en mi caso es esperable, hermano.

—Tramposo.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Buscaste a mis exnovias a propósito?

—Ehh… No, claro que no —la voz de Kili tembló un poco, pero Fili estaba tan ensimismado que no lo notó.

—Bueno, da igual. Hay cosas que simplemente no puedo compartir contigo por mucho que te quiera, son cosas mías y solo mías, Kili —tomó una pausa y agregó sonriente—. Pero mañana a primera hora le diré a nuestro tío que su querido arquero le hace ojitos a las Elfas y que estuvo con Possy, que por cierto, es casada.

—¿¡Casada!? ¿Con quién?

—Con Doruim.

—¿Con Doruim? ¿A Doruim no que le gustaban las peludas? Possy es casi lampiña.

—Hermano, no me lo tienes que mencionar. Yo sé cómo era Possy.

—Está bien. Dejemos el tema de Possy hasta aquí.

—Igual le diré a Thorin.

—No creo que le importe.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó curioso el enano rubio.

—¿Acaso no viste lo meloso que anda con el hobbit?

—Eso en parte es nuestra culpa… Me da gusto verlo tan feliz, se lo merece.

—Ambos se merecen, Fili.

Fili no pudo sostenerle la mirada a su hermano, era simplemente muy intensa para él, y no hacía más que recordarle momentos pasados que debían estar más que olvidados. Se giró en la cama y se obligó a dormir… sin conseguirlo.

—

_**Momentos y lágrimas.**_

Habían quedado sin padre de pequeños, Fili aun recordaba el triste rostro de su madre llorar por la muerte de su hermano, su abuelo y su esposo. Si Thorin no hubiese vuelto, su madre se habría vuelto loca. Sobrevivían como podían en las ariscas Montañas Azules, las gentiles y gráciles manos de Dís se habían vuelto ásperas a la fuerza, las lágrimas de luto solo habían durado un par de horas, tenía un par de hijos que criar y un pueblo que alentar a sobrevivir y resurgir, Thorin y Dís poseían ese carácter firme y fiero, pero desde esa guerra ninguno se permitió sonreír más de lo justo. Thorin siempre fue su figura paterna, en especial para Kili (que apenas recordaba a su padre), les enseñó a cazar, pelear, forjar y sobrevivir.

Aunque la vida de ambos enanos había sido difícil desde pequeños, siempre tuvieron ese carácter inmaduro y aventurero. Les gustaba adentrarse en los bosques y perderse. Buscar peleas con otros enanos era su especialidad, y tenderle bromas a todo ser viviente parecía ser su fin máximo. Sin embargo, el resto de los enanos les dejaban ser como eran, quizás ambos hermanos les recordaban la infancia e inocencia perdida en las guerras.

Uno de los momentos más memorables que llegaban a la cabeza de Fili cuando trenzaba el pelo de Kili era cuando este decidió parecerse más a su tío. Ambos habían nacido rubios como su padre (1), Kili con el cabello algo más oscuro, pero rubio en fin. Un día, sin previo aviso y con ayuda de unos artilugios elficos, el pequeño y rubio Kili se había transformado en el moreno Kili. A Dís casi le había dado un ataque, y Thorin no paró de reír por horas. Y aunque Kili le explicó a todo el mundo que era para "diferenciarse de su hermano" y "parecerse más a Thorin y Dís", Fili sabía la verdad. Todo el mundo susurraba que Kili era demasiado feo como Enano, era demasiado parecido a los elfos con su pelo rubio y desbarbado (comentarios que lograron que Fili rompiera un par de quijadas). Pero para su rubio hermano, todo eso eran estupideces, Kili era lindo tal y como era, aunque su pelo moreno le daba un toque especial.

Esa noche, Fili también recordó el momento en que se unieron a la compañía de Thorin. No fue un momento realmente brillante o emotivo fue más bien un

"Dís, hermana, iré a recuperar Erebor así me cueste la vida."

"¿Y se puede saber quién demonios irá contigo, Thorin? Eso es descabellado, ¡El maldito dragón te convertirá en chicarrón antes de que pises la montaña!"

"Dís, no te lo estoy preguntando. Es nuestro hogar e iré por él."

"¿Qué tienen de malo las Montañas Azules?"

Y antes de que la discusión continuara, Dwalin y Balin se le habían unido a Thorin a explicarle lo necesario que era recuperar lo que les pertenecía por derecho.

Esa noche fue la segunda vez en su vida en qué ambos hermanos vieron a su madre llorar, pues ella sabía muy bien que nada impediría que sus hijos siguieran a Escudo de Roble. Ella les habría seguido, pero ¿entonces quién cuidaría del resto de los exiliados de Erebor en las Montañas Azules? Esa noche, Fili se prometió a sí mismo que, sin importar qué y aunque le costara la propia vida, debía mantener con vida a Thorin y a Kili… En especial a Kili.

(1) En el libro, ambos hermanos son rubios.

—

_**Una noche de fiesta.**_

Los días pasaron, habían quedado de verse (la compañía y quien se les uniera) en una pequeña casa en una colina llamada Bolsón Cerrado para acordar como proseguir. Fili y Kili viajaban solos y juntos, haciendo sus payasadas por doquier y parando en cada bendito bar del Oeste de la Tierra Media. Fue en uno de esos bares, en una de esas noches en que las estrellas fulguran cómplices pues saben que están destinando a los mortales a sus caprichos.

Ninguno de los dos recuerda el nombre del bar… o cómo llegaron… o cómo se fueron de ahí. Pero Kili tenía vagos recuerdos de lo bien que la habían pasado adentro, el problema era que Fili lo recordaba un poco mejor.

Al barril y medio de hidromiel, ambos hermanos estaban borrachos y cantando alegres mientras discutían y bromeaban con unos humanos del Sur. Todo era dicha hasta que uno de los humanos se propasó con la esposa del barman y terminaron todos en el lodo de la calle, todos menos ambos hermanos, que para ser enanos eran muy atractivos, algo que jugó a su favor. Las hijas del posadero los cargaron hasta la única habitación disponible y les abandonaron allí con la esperanza de recibir agradecimientos a la mañana siguiente. Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, Kili fue acercándose más a su hermano (como era costumbre) más cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de la cara de Fili, lo besó rápidamente. El rubio se quedó paralizado y el moreno aprovechó el desconcierto, se subió sobre su hermano y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas, tironeó la camisa de Fili hasta que cedió, se quedó un momento contemplando su pecho, se sonrió travieso y se inclinó para apoderarse de los labios del rubio.

Fili ahogó un par de gemidos al sentir las manos del moreno recorrerle, mientras lo besaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Tan pasional, tan sensual. ¿Por qué no estaba deteniendo esa locura? ¿Tan borracho estaba? La lengua de Kili recorría el interior de la de Fili, invitándola a danzar, luego se separaba del beso para lamer el cuello y mordisquear un poco. En la euforia, el mayor deslizó su mano a la entrepierna del moreno y apretando su miembro a través del pantalón, oyó a su hermano gimotear su nombre.

Era el último recuerdo que conservaba de esa noche, y vaya que se avergonzaba aun de aquello, mas para su desgracia, Kili no recordaba NADA después de expulsaran del bar a los hombres del Sur. El infeliz había estado tan borracho que no recordaba NADA. Así que el pobre rubio tuvo que guardase los recuerdos en lo profundo del alma.

—

_**Remordimiento.**_

¿Qué mierda había pasado esa noche? ¡¿Y qué carajos le pasaba a Kili?! ¿Tan borracho y necesitado estaba? Quizás solo era un mal sueño y aquello nunca pasó. Sin embargo, el problema era que desde esa noche al rubio lo invadía una pregunta, ¿Por qué no había detenido a su hermano?

Tantas veces lo repasó en su mente que finalmente se dio cuenta de que quizás quería a su hermano de manera "diferente" a como se debe querer a un hermano. Y eso lo hacía un desviado. Los pensamientos mortificaban al pobre enano cada vez que no estaba cerca de Kili, porque si este estuviera cerca notaría de inmediato que algo iba mal con su pariente.

Mientras seguían avanzando hacia la casa del Saqueador y décimo cuarto miembro de la compañía, Fili fue cayendo en la cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Kili. Los años de juegos y rabietas, las peleas estúpidas y las bromas pesadas, los días de entrenamiento y las noches de fiesta. ¿Cuándo precisamente dejó de verlo como su hermano pequeño? Uhh, se condenaba al infierno cada vez que pensaba en esa noche y en el moreno sonriéndole con lujuria y jadeando con sensualidad sobre él. Sexual bastardo hijo de … No, tenían la misma madre y no tenía nada que ver… la misma madre… infierno, eso le esperaba y bien caliente.

—

_**¡Dime qué mierda te pasa!**_

De verdad que el pobre chico intentaba conciliar el sueño en esa habitación para él y su hermano, pero no podía.

Sin duda, esos serían sus últimos días de descanso antes de ir a por Erebor y Smaug. El gobernador de la Ciudad del Lago Largo les había cedido la segunda mejor casa del lugar (la primera era la suya) para descansar… Pero el pobre nieto de Thráin no podía descansar. Kili lo miraba atento, como esperando algo, y por más que lo ignoraba el muy bastardo no daba el brazo a torcer.

De nada sirvió desviar el tema con novias pasadas o con lo que se traían entre su tío y el Hobbit. ¿Por qué todos los con sangre de Dúrin tenían que ser tan tercos?

—No vas a dejar de mirarme en toda la noche, ¿Verdad?

—Quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa.

—No lo sabrás.

—¡Dime qué mierda te pasa! —Kili se levantó de golpe de su cama muy molesto, sorprendiendo a Fili que se giró a verlo—. Hemos sido los mejores confidentes el uno del otro desde SIEMPRE, y llevas semanas, no, ¡Meses! Raro conmigo. ¿Crees que no lo he notado? ¿Crees que…?

—Lo sé, Kili. Pero…

—¡Dime!

—¡Agh! —Fili se levantó de su cama y cogió a su hermano por los hombros fuertemente—. ¡Si tan solo recordaras! ¡Si tan solo me dijeras que está bien!

El silencio cayó sobre ambos, se quedaron inmóviles y mirándose a los ojos. Kili solo mostraba confusión, sin embargo, su hermano parecía herido, sus ojos se cristalizaban y un temblor en la boca semiabierta lo delató. Por alguna razón Fili estaba sufriendo.

—Fee, yo…

—No digas nada —se le quebró la voz.

El rubio bajó la mirada apenado, soltó a su hermano y se dejó caer sobre la cama cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—

_**Los Dúrin son como las mulas.**_

Kili estuvo toda la noche pensando y preguntándose por qué su hermano estaba tan molesto con él. ¿Qué cagada se había mandado? Normalmente Fee le perdonaba todo. ¿Qué había hecho tan terrible para que llevara meses raro con él? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que recordar? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que estar bien? Ya llevaban cinco días en la Ciudad del Lago, Thorin ya se impacientaba por ir tras Smaug, y si el bicho ese seguía vivo, tal vez ellos dejaran pronto de estarlo. Kili no quería ser negativo, de hecho, él pensaba que todo iba a salir bien, a la línea de Dúrin no se les vence con facilidad. Pero aun así existía la posibilidad de morir. No, debía aprovechar esa misma noche que todos estaban dormidos por las "Bayas del Borracho" (o haciendo otras cosas, como su tío y el Hobbit).

Kili esperó a que su hermano se durmiera de verdad, cogió la jarra que había en uno de los muebles de la lujosa habitación, robó las bayas que quedaban y las exprimió en el vino que quedaba en la jarra. Cuidadosamente lo colocó sobre la mesa de noche de su hermano.

Salió silenciosamente al pasillo. Una vez fuera tuvo que tragarse las ganas de reír al escuchar el escándalo que tenían el Saqueador y el Rey de Erebor, ¿Qué pensarían el resto si lo supieran? Tal vez se pondrían estúpidos, era mejor que los hubieran emborrachado a todos, así nadie molestaría a Bilbo y a Thorin.

Pensó en la cara que pondría su madre cuando Thorin le dijera que renunciaba al trono por el Hobbit, porque era obvio que el Enano amaba demasiado al Hobbit como para abandonarlo para reinar… o quizás no se casara con ninguna Enana y declarara a Bolsón como su consorte… Entonces Fili tendría que ser el Rey… y casarse y tener un heredero… Eso estaba bien ¿no? Y si lo estaba ¿Por qué le molestaba la idea? ¿Acaso no quería que Fili fuera el Rey? Kili se detuvo a mitad del pasillo. Que Fili fuera coronado no era el problema, lo que le molestaba era lo mismo de siempre. Lo que le molestaba era ver a Fee con otra tipa.

Desde pequeño había sido algo celoso, no le gustaba compartir mucho a su hermano con nadie. Y siempre había detestado a las mujeres con las que andaba Fili, no estaban a su altura. Y siempre se aseguró de comprobarlo, siempre se dejaban seducir por él. Era verdad ¿Para qué mentir? Buscaba a las exnovias de Fili a propósito, necesitaba dejarles en claro lo poco decentes que eran al acostarse con el hermano menor de quien juraban amor eterno.

El moreno sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse en su plan. Si Fili no era capaz de decirle que le sucedía de manera consciente, ¡Se lo tendría que revelar borracho!

En un extremo del pasillo había un masetero con un tipo de helecho, era simplemente decorativo, y no era lo que Kili buscaba, en cambio, la tierra bajo la plata era perfecta, estaba seca y era justamente lo que el moreno buscaba. Cogió un puñado y desapareció en las penumbras del pasillo camino de vuelta a la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

—Antes que esta noche acabe, Fee, me dirás qué carajos te atormenta —pensó el moreno—. Porque los Dúrin somos como las mulas y no daré mi brazo a torcer.

—

_**Al carajo la cordura.**_

Lentamente entró en la habitación cargando la tierra en su mano izquierda, se aproximó hasta Fili y sin la menor delicadeza le lanzó la tierra a la cara.

Fili se levantó de golpe y tosiendo fuertemente, había respirado la tierra y ahora se ahogaba por su causa. Miró con resentimiento a Kili que se había ido a sentar tranquilamente a su cama y desde allí le observaba divertido. El rubio se golpeaba el pecho intentando recuperar la respiración, pero no paraba de toser, entonces reparó en la jarra de vino en su mesa, sin pensarlo se la bebió de un trago. Recuperó su respiración normal y entonces sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. El mayor miró de soslayo a su hermano y vio cómo los labios de este se torcían en una sonrisa traviesa. Entonces Fili notó lo dulce que había sido el vino, demasiado dulce. Casi con horror observó la jarra y luego al moreno. Esta vez le sostuvo la mirada con rencor.

—Kili ¿Cómo pudiste?

El rubio enano se levantó de golpe de la cama, pero ya era tarde. Se mareó como pocas veces y cayó, mas no al suelo, Kili se había levantado de su cama y lo había atrapado justo a tiempo. Fili pataleó y reclamó, no obstante, nada consiguió. El menor lo arrastró devuelta a su cama y sentándose sobre él habló.

—Sabes, le pregunte a la anciana cuántas Bayas se necesitaban para emborrachar a un hombre fuerte, la cantidad la multipliqué por cinco al ser nosotros Enanos, pero entonces recordé lo difícil que es emborracharte, así que, exprimí el doble. Temo decirte hermano que acabas de tragarte todas las que quedaban. Medio kilo, ni más ni menos —Fili cambió su expresión de enojo a temor—. Esa cantidad solo tardará unos minutos en hacer efecto. Y así, antes que el fruto del Laurelin esté alzándose sobre el cielo ¡Tú me habrás dicho qué problemas tienes conmigo!

—Kee, no lo hagas. Por favor…

Fili no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esas bayas comenzaban a nublar su juicio y su hermano estaba nada más ni nada menos que a horcajadas sobre él, igual que aquella noche. Kili lo miraba curioso, qué le aterraba tanto, emborracharse no podía ser el motivo, varias veces antes se había emborrachado con él y…

El moreno cayó en la cuenta entonces de algo en lo que no había reparado antes. Hace meses que su hermano no se emborrachaba con él a solas, solo lo hacía cuando había alguien más ¿Desde cuándo? Pensó un momento y recordó vagamente aquella taberna cerca de Bree ¿Qué había pasado allí? No podía recordarlo… recordarlo ¡Eso era! Fili estaba molesto porque él no recordaba lo qué había sucedido en esa taberna.

—Fili ¿Qué pasó en la taberna cerca de Bree, donde el tabernero tenía tres hijas? —Fili palideció y sin previo aviso le propinó un golpe en el estómago a Kili.

El moreno se llevó ambas manos al torso y Fili aprovechó de botarlo a un lado y levantarse de la cama. Jadeó y con la mente nublada solo pudo pensar en encerrarse en el baño junto a su habitación y pasar su euforia allí. Lo malo de estar borracho es que dentro de la mente todo plan es perfecto, pero cuando se es un enano y se está borracho, los movimientos se ralentizan bastante y la torpeza manda al cuerpo.

Antes que el mayor llegara a la puerta, Kili lo había derribado nuevamente y sujetándolo de las caderas se mofó.

—¿De dónde sale toda esta cobardía, hermano? ¿De qué tanto quieres hu-ir? —las palabras de Kili se volvieron apagadas y cortadas. Fili estaba mirándole de manera distinta, demasiado intensa, demasiado desafiante, sin mencionar que jadeaba bastante.

Kili sintió un calor recorrerle. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se hizo irregular. Recordó muy bien que venía después de esa sensación. Se levantó de golpe para alejarse de su hermano y que este no notara su comportamiento. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía pensar esas cosas? ¡No ahora! Ya varias veces había tenido que suprimir esos desviados pensamientos. ¡Oh, en el nombre de los Valar! Se iría al infierno. A la mente de Kili volvieron todas las veces que pensó en besar a su hermano, en sentir su calor, su respiración, ¡en escucharlo gritar y gemir por él no por otra cualquiera! Oh, no. El moreno se llevó ambas manos a la cara para ocultar su vergüenza.

—No pudiste haberme dado medio kilo de esas bayas…—dijo arrastrando las palabras el rubio. Kili lo miró algo extrañado y feliz de que su hermano no notara su sonrojo.

—¿De-de qué hablas?

—Lo siento, hermano, yo…

—Tú qué.

—Te tendí una trampa.

—¿Qué?

—Kili, yo llené tu copa con vino en la cena —Kili guardó silencio—. También exprimí varias bayas en tu vino. No tantas como tú al mío, pero las suficientes para desinhibirte un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo quería que recordaras —a duras penas el mayor se levantó del suelo—. E hicieras lo mismo que aquella vez —pensó para sí mismo relamiendo sus labios.

—Recordar qué, Fee.

—Esto.

Al carajo la cordura. Fili se había acercado raudamente a Kili y agarrándolo del pelo con fuerza le robaba un necesitado beso.

—

_**¿Me iré al infierno? No, nos iremos.**_

Kili empujó al mayor que cayó al suelo. Fili sintió que un millón de agujas se le clavaban en el corazón al ver la mirada de horror que Kee poseía. Avergonzado desvió su vista a un lado, sintiendo que el mundo había terminado con él, que ya no valía la pena nada. Absorto como estaba no prestó atención al moreno que a paso tímido se irguió frente a él.

—Fili ¿Qué pasó en esa taberna? —solo hubo silencio—. ¡Contéstame!

—Estabas tan borracho que te encaramaste sobre mí…

—¿Y? —Kili intentaba guardar algo de compostura.

—Me besaste…

—¿Y qué más?

—No lo recuerdo.

—No me mientas, prometiste no mentirme nunca, no empieces ahora.

—Yo… Yo… —los ojos grises del mayor se empaparon y de pronto estalló—. ¡No lo recuerdo bien! ¡Oh, Kili! Me iré al infierno ¡Soy un maldito desviado! Ya no lo aguanto, cada vez que recuerdo… cada vez que creo recordarte de esa manera… ¡Por todos los Valar! ¡Esto es un tormento, hermano, pero ya no sé qué hacer! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? Si hasta exprimí las bayas necesarias para emborracharte en la cena… No solo para que recordaras, sino también porque creía que existía la posibilidad de que volvieras a actuar como aquella noche. ¿O acaso eres tan ingenuo para creer que tu plan no fue impulsado por tu desinhibición? ¡Soy un maldito desviado!

Kili se arrodilló junto a su hermano y posando su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha del rubio, lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Kili ¿Me iré al infierno? —preguntó preocupado y con los ojos vidriosos.

—No, nos iremos —Fili le miró sin entender—. Si tú vas al infierno, yo te seguiré, hermano. Nos iremos juntos.

Lentamente y casi como pidiendo permiso, el moreno de ojos castaños besó los duces labios de su hermano, dulces pues aún podía sentir el sabor de las condenadas bayas en ellos.

—

_**¿Para qué negarlo?**_

¿Cuántas veces acosó a las exnovias de Fili? ¿Por qué las seducía si las odiaba? ¿Por qué las odiaba? Por atreverse a tocar a su hermano. Hermano. A veces odiaba tanto esa palabra. Esa maldita palabra que ponía un muro de Mithril entre lo que añoraba y lo que debía hacer. Añoraba no ser su hermano, así, quizás, tendría una chance de poder seducirlo a él y no a esas simplonas. Pero debía comportarse, reprimir esos pensamientos libidinosos y prohibidos… porque eran la misma sangre, eran hermanos.

Nunca le importó mucho a Kili el que lo molestaran diciéndole que era adoptado, en ocasiones hasta le alegraba ese pensamiento, si hubiera sido verdad no habría escatimado en sandeces y se hubiera abalanzado sobre Fili. Mas él sabía muy bien que eran hermanos, aunque no fuera tan atractivo como Fili, ni se le pareciera mucho… Kili se parecía más a su madre, Dís, y ella constantemente les decía lo mucho que se parecía Fili a su padre.

Quizás fue por ese odio al hecho que fueran hermanos que decidió cambiar su cabello, en un principio rubio, por castaño. Aunque quiso que quedara negro como el de su madre solo logró que quedara del castaño oscuro que hasta el día de hoy ostentaba. Le mintió a todo el mundo. "Me quería parecer más al tío Thorin", vaya mentira, al menos todos se la tragaron, todos menos uno. Él. La razón de su sufrimiento. No podía ser sano tener esos sentimientos hacia él. ¡Eran hermanos en el nombre de Aulë! Pero solo le bastó cumplir veinticinco años para notar lo celoso que era con él. Odiaba a esas enanas que le hacían ojitos y le coqueteaban. ¡Ni hablar! Si hasta algunas humanas le intentaban seducir.

La primera vez que vio a Fili besar a una de ellas sintió que su sangre se congelaba para luego hervir con furia. Ella no se lo merecía ¡Nadie se lo merecía más que él! No obstante, logró controlarse, y con los años aprendió a mentirse tan bien a sí mismo que enterró en su mente y alma esos "impuros y descarrilados" sentimientos hacia Fili. Aprendió a ser su cómplice, su mano derecha, su otro yo. Con los años se volvieron tan inseparables que Kili olvido esa confusión, ese amor, lo reemplazó con sus aventuras de una noche con hermosas enanas, con sus peleas de bar, con sus sueños "inmorales" y sus pensamientos censurados.

Años viviendo en armonía.

Pero esa noche en esa taberna cerca de Bree, rompería su equilibrio.

No lo recordaba hasta ahora, habían bebido mucho, las hijas del tabernero los llevaron a unos improvisados aposentos. Allí, su equilibrio mental se quebró y sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre su familiar. Tomó sus labios, Fili estaba tan borracho que no pataleó. Tomó su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen. El rubio finalmente en un jadeo de excitación bajó su mano y acarició el miembro del de ojos marrones, este no pudo controlarse y gimió el nombre del mayor, esto pareció encender a su hermano y cogiéndolo de las caderas lo empujó hacia abajo para que ambos miembros se rozaran, todo era alucinante hasta que Fili habló. El de ojos grises gimoteó la palabra "hermano" y Kili sintió el peso de lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez él debía irse al infierno, pero no se llevaría a Fili con él.

Se detuvo de golpe, se levantó y se alejó del rubio que preguntaba qué pasaba. No pudo evitarlo, algo dentro de él se quebró. El moreno rompió a llorar y Fili en extremo preocupado corrió a abrazarle y consolarlo hasta que el cansancio y la borrachera lo obligaron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada, prefirió no indagar más en sus recuerdos y dejar sus lagunas mentales así. Un excelente mecanismo de defensa.

Pero ahora, en esa habitación, con su hermano besándole y confesándole lo mismo que años él había sepultado en su interior, ¿Para qué negarlo? Ya no temía arrastrar a Fili a ningún lado, ambos se habían condenado solos y sin ayuda el uno del otro.

—

_**Bayas para el Arquero**_

Kili prolongó el beso lo más que pudo, al principio parecía como si Fili no reaccionara, pero las bayas fueron unas excelentes amigas. Cuando ambos se separaron para respirar Fili se giró de tal forma que dejó a su hermano menor entre el suelo de madera y él. Jadeaba e intentaba pensar si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo bueno o algo malo, pero las bayas bloquearon su racionalidad con embriaguez, y todo lo que consideraba contra la naturaleza se fue al carajo.

Con una mano abrazó la cintura de Kili para no dejarlo huir y con la otra aprisionó los cabellos castaños que tanto le fascinaban, empujó con fuerza la cabeza de su hermano hacia sí y comenzaron otro desesperado y apasionado beso. ¿Cuántos años sin permitirse semejante manjar? Una pérdida total de tiempo, todas esas mujeres ¿Para qué? ¿Para mentirse a sí mismo? ¿Para creer que deseaba a esas bellas damas siendo que lo único que quería era encamarse con su hermano? Oh, no. No volvería a cometer ese error, ya estaban ambos condenados, ahora solo quedaba consumar aún más el pecado. Además esa era su noche, mañana pensaría en el futuro.

La mano de Fili se deslizó por la cintura de Kili y este estalló en risas. "Había olvidado lo cosquilloso que eres" le susurró el rubio y pronto jaló el pelo castaño para dejar expuesto el cuello del menor. Primero lamió la sensible oreja, luego el cuello hasta su base, volvió a subir y mordisqueó la piel del cuello mientras Kili jadeaba fuertemente. Fili acomodó una de sus piernas entre las del castaño obligándolo a separarlas, después rozó la erección de su hermano con esta y Kili gimoteó de manera tan sensual que Fili sintió la locura tomar el control. Soltó la cintura del menor y con su mano libre acarició el pene de Kili a través del pantalón. Se deleitó de ver al castaño morderse el labio inferior para ahogar un grito, mientras arqueaba su espalda de placer. Si reaccionaba de esa manera por algo así ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante más placer?

Fili pronto metió la mano bajo el pantalón del menor, estaba fascinado ante los gemidos constantes de su familiar, le excitaban sobremanera, no obstante, el grito que lanzó Kili lo encendió como fuego. Lentamente el rubio comenzó a acariciar el miembro erecto del de ojos marrones, con un pausado vaivén a lo largo de este, se dio el gusto de ver cómo su hermano se sonrojaba y jadeaba lleno de deseo bajo él. Con una tremenda sonrisa en sus labios volvió a tomar los labios de su hermano y de pronto se detuvo.

Kili comenzó a protestar y Fili estuvo a punto de largarse a reír, el menor le ponía ojos de cachorro para convencerlo de seguir en lo que estaban y el mayor le sonreía de manera triunfal, el menor de los nietos de Thraín, estaba bajo su total dominio.

Sensualmente el rubio se lamió la mano y Kili se sonrojó al instante, Fili entonces soltó sus cabellos y se levantó del suelo a buscar algo, el moreno se quedó tendido en el suelo con cara de evidente molestia y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se oyó el sonido de un cristal chocar levemente contra algo, Kili sintió curiosidad y se levantó del suelo para seguir a su hermano que estaba junto a sus cosas (cosas que la gente del pueblo y el gobernador les habían regalado), y antes de que el menor preguntara algo Fili se levantó y lo besó, aunque el beso no era más que una trampa. Lo empujó contra la pared y Kili para no ahogarse se bebió el líquido que su pariente le estaba dando con ese beso.

—¿Qué demonios me diste? —preguntó el de cabellos castaños.

—Nada en especial, solo más Bayas para el arquero —Fili sonrió pícaramente.

—¿De dónde sacaste más? —lo increpó el menor.

—Las tenía preparadas para ti. Pensarás horrible de mí, pero tenía planeado darte las bayas desde hace meses, desde que Ori las encontró aquella vez. Recolecté varias a lo largo del viaje, lamentablemente tuve que comérmelas en las mazmorras del Rey Elfo. Y cuando llegamos aquí, bueno, las encontré en el mercado y estuve comprando algunas y guardándolas para dártelas a ti —se encogió de hombros ante la atónita mirada de Kili.

—Las bayas de la cena ¿y ahora me entero que me tenías un frasco de su jugo exclusivamente a mí? Es increíble, yo planeaba tenderte una trampa y tú ya te habías adelantado.

—Basta de palabras, son tus gritos los que quiero escuchar.

—No si yo te hago a ti gritar primero.

—¿Es una apuesta, Kee?

—¿Acaso lo dudas, hermano?

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, aunque fue Fili el que atacó de nuevo.

El rubio empujó a Kili hacia la pared y sin el menor encanto le desgarró la camisa, este protestó mas los labios de su familiar se robaron las palabras. Primero lamió sus labios y luego los mordisqueó levemente para poder introducirle la lengua y juguetear. Mientras el beso duraba las manos de Kili desvestían a Fili, el mayor lo cogió de la cintura una vez que estuvo despojado de su camisa y lo atrajo para sí, sin embargo, el moreno en un movimiento rápido apretó el duro miembro de Fili a través del pantalón y el ojigris soltó un grito de excitación entretanto se encogía hacia delante apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano. Kili, bastante entretenido de escuchar gemir a Fili cada vez que deslizaba su mano por su miembro, se inclinó hasta llegar a la altura de la oreja del mayor y susurró.

—Voy ganando, Fee.

El de cabellos dorados se indignó y empujando a su hermano al suelo se acomodó sobre él.

—Así que ganando ¿Eh?

Fili bajó hasta los pantalones del arquero y con la boca soltó el miserable nudo de la cinta que sostenía sus pantalones, su dueño dejó escapar un gemido al verlo. Lentamente, y con su mano derecha, el ojigris bajó los pantalones hasta dejar a la vista los genitales del menor. De la punta del glande se escurría un hilo de líquido preseminal, demostrando así lo prendido que estaba el moreno, juguetonamente el mayor se acercó y lamió lentamente de la base a la punta y se detuvo para escuchar los ahogados gemidos y los dulces espasmos que causaba en Kili, este intentó decir "no" pero se vio interrumpido por otra ola de placer al Fili chupar la mojada punta y seguir lamiendo perezosamente. El de ojos marrones, embriagado de placer, deseo y jugo de bayas, no pudo resistirse más y casi suplicante le jadeó a Fili que apurara el ritmo. El guerrero fascinado por la petición se introdujo el pene de su hermano en la boca y comenzó a chupar y a moverse de arriba abajo a lo largo del erecto miembro, unos segundos después podía sentir una de las manos del menor coger su nuca y guiarlo en el vaivén.

Con cada vez que su boca se tragaba la erección de Kili, este gimoteaba de deseo y se estremecía una y otra vez. El movimiento comenzó a ser más rápido y más rápido hasta que en un ebrio grito de placer el arquero acabó. Fili tragó el cálido líquido de su hermano y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano avanzó lamiendo desde el bajovientre hasta la barbilla del moreno. Kili lo miraba entre complacido y avergonzado, y el rubio sonrió triunfante, mas en ningún momento escuchó a Kili gritar su nombre, algo que no dejaría pasar.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarle a su familiar si podía hacer otra cosa con él, el de cabellos castaño le sonrió permisivo. Lo bueno de estar tan conectado con Kili era que no necesitaba previas románticas, restricciones moralistas, ni palabras innecesarias. Por lo tanto tampoco podría considerarse una golfa por ser tan fácil, más que mal, llevaban años queriendo hacer esto el uno con el otro, y ahora su complicidad les ahorraba palabras y preguntas redundantes.

Kili, aun jadeando y algo sudado, botó a Fili al suelo para montarse sobre él, algo sorprendido quedó el guerrero al ver al arquero tan sensual sobre él y despojándose del caído pantalón, Kili se relamió los labios al ver tan hipnotizado a Fili. ¿Pero quién no lo estaría con el enano moreno vistiendo nada más que una camisa desgarrada y montándolo a horcajadas?

Sensualmente Kili comenzó a moverse en pequeños círculos sobre la aprisionada erección del mayor, cada giro provocaba que ambos gimieran. Para fascinación del más joven el pantalón de su hermano ya se estaba mojando y Fili sin contenerse le había cogido de las caderas y ahora lo presionaba hacia abajo.

—Kili, me estás matando… —espetó entre gemidos y jadeos el ojigris. El moreno se sonrió más satisfecho, las bayas lo habían desinhibido a tal punto que todo era una nube de placer y seducción.

Entretanto movía sus caderas en círculos cogió la mano de su hermano, lamió los primeros dedos hasta dejarles escurriendo saliva y los soltó, Fili ya sabía qué hacer.

El rubio se sentó en el suelo con Kili aún sobre él de frente y mirándolo de manera intensa, con sus dedos húmedos de saliva comenzó a juguetear en la entrada del castaño mientras se quejaba levemente. La mano libre la posó tras la espalda sosteniéndole parte del cuello, su boca besaba y chupaba dejándole marcas en el pecho, introdujo un dedo por el recto del moreno causando que se estremeciera y encogiera. Pausadamente el primogénito de Dís movió su dedo hasta que Kili se acostumbró, luego metió un segundo dedo y sintió como se estrechaba su hermano ante el molesto contacto, sin embargo, no se quejó, solo torció el gesto un momento y apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de Fili comenzó a moverse un poco.

La demora y los sensuales quejidos del menor tenían a punto de perder el control a Fili y como si su arquero lo hubiera sabido de antemano, apartó la húmeda mano del ojigris para introducirse el ahora libre miembro del mayor. Kili apretó los dientes y arqueó su espalda por el punzante dolor que primero lo recorrió, mientras que Fili liberaba un grito tremendo de placer, su hermano era muy estrecho y él estaba muy excitado. El moreno comprendió que era un dolor aguantable y que no le quitaría la diversión al guerrero por su malestar. Así, lentamente inició un movimiento circular que hacía gemir y gimotear al rubio. Lo hizo un par de minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que el dolor se pasaba un poco, pronto y apoyado en los hombros de su amante comenzó a subir y a bajar por el pene de Fili primero despacio y cada vez un poco más acelerado. El dolor empezó a irse y de golpe el menor sintió un placer indescriptible.

—¡Ahí! —gritó y Fili en éxtasis lo abrazó con fuerza para comenzar a embestirlo con más fuerza y rapidez.

El ritmo se hizo frenético y ambos gemían y espetaban gritos ahogados y jadeos profundos. Fili tenía prisioneras las caderas de Kili y profundizaba el vaivén del enano y Kili había pasado sus brazos por el cuello de su hermano y ahora le rasguñaba la espalda con cada embestida de placer, provocando que el rubio se excitara aún más.

Cada embestida tocaba aquel punto que nublaba la mente del arquero y llevaba al primogénito hasta el cielo. El ritmo frenético aumento al máximo y en un grito de euforia Fili y Kili acabaron. Fili dentro de su hermano y Kili en sus estómagos.

Jadearon un par de veces en la posición en la que estaban y se precipitaron al suelo agotados.

—Vaya —jadeo el rubio— Deberíamos haber hecho esto antes ¿No crees?

—Vaya que sí. Jamás había sentido tanto placer… Ni con Possy —rio el de ojos marrones.

—¡Por el nombre de Aulë! ¿Vas a seguir con lo de Possy?

—Prometo que será la última… después de todo, creo que solo me acostaré contigo desde ahora —sonrió satisfecho, Kili.

—¿Crees? Nada de eso, aunque se caiga el cielo tú serás solo mío —afirmó con falsa indignación el ojigris y besó dulcemente los labios de su hermano. Hubo un silencio cómplice y ambos chicos se sonrieron.

—Espero que el tío Thorin la haya pasado tan bien como nosotros —musitó el guerrero.

—Créeme que sí que lo está pasando bien —afirmó el menor de los Dúrin y se largaron a reír como un par de críos.


End file.
